theelitetriofandomcom-20200214-history
The One Legendary Gamer
This article is about the brand identity that covers the associated YouTube channels, merchandise, community website, and everything else ran under said branding. For info on the specific YouTube channel, click here. The One Legendary Gamer, ran by "The One VG Entertainment, LLC" is a collection of video series related to video games. The brand covers YouTube channels, a community website, and even merchandise. List of YouTube Channels The One Legendary Gamer The One Legendary Gamer is the flagship channel of the TOLG brand and The One VG Entertainment. The channel is the host for the flagship show "CKGamerMii", a daily online Nintendo Let's Play series ran by Caroline Killian. Alongside Let's Plays, the channel also hosts Top Tens, a debate show called Battle Lock, a podcast series called Passion For Games, Perfectionist Guide and The Challenge Cube. CKTV Originally called "TheOneMemeChannel", CKTV is CKGamerMii's second channel. The channel hosts its flagship show, "CKTV", a comedy reality show about memes, reactions, and other topics, but mostly about gaming. Game Perfectionist is a video game review show where every week, Caroline takes a game and completes it 100% through. Multiple aspects are discussed including the plot, presentation, gameplay, the final level/ final boss aspects of the game, and a heavy emphasis on what it takes to complete a game. CKToons is an animated comedy show hosted on TheOneMemeChannel. The show takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom and follows a similar format to SMG4, focusing on Mario characters while adding in original characters as well. The series serves as a parody of Nintendo's Super Mario franchise, as Mario is usually depicted as being an idiot. The show uses memes and pop culture to bring out the humor. The Elite Trio The Elite Trio is a Let's Play show, hosted on TheOneEliteTrio. The Elite Trio consists of 3 people playing a game while giving commentary over the gameplay. Dissimilar to CKGamerMii, The Elite Trio focuses mainly on combining comedy and trivia. The show also has the hosts playing games from multiple gaming companies, instead of just Nintendo. The Poké Center The Poké Center is a weekly Pokémon show hosted by ???. Each week on The Poké Center, the 2 do something related to Pokémon, whether it's on trivia or unboxing a TCG Booster Box. The channel also hosts mini shows, including one where Caroline learns how to play the traditional Pokémon Trading Card Game. CKGamerJunior CKGamerJunior is a preschooler gaming channel aimed towards children ages 2-6 years of age. The channel hosts 3 shows: The TOLG Playhouse, Ask Kirb, and Captain Toad and the Kingdom Saga. It features other educational content, including (but not limited to) various songs, nursery rhymes, and picture books. Community Website After years of planning, the TOLG community launched itself with a full-blown website. The launch of the community coincided with the launch of Season 2 of The Elite Trio as well as the beginning of CKGamerJunior. The community also has an official podcast starring many members of the community, occasionally including Caroline. Series hosted by The One Legendary Gamer: * CKGamerMii * CKTV * The Elite Trio * The Poké Center * CKGamerJunior